Karen Thompson
'''Karen Thompson '''is the estranged mother of Dean Thompson, the best friend of Michelle Thorne and the former mistress of Rick Booth. Backstory Karen had an affair with a man named Rick Booth, who was still married to his first wife and had a daughter of Mackenzie. The affair ended and Karen became pregnant with Rick's son. Karen later gave birth to a son named Dean, but struggles to raise him as she turns to drugs and alcohol. Karen became close friends with Michelle Thorne, whose son, Colby Thorne is best friends with Dean. Karen takes a huge dislike to Michelle's husband, Ross Nixon. Dean made bad choices in his life like, causing trouble with the police, joining a surf gang called the River Boys and trouble Mangrove River. Karen's relationship with Dean became estranged. Storylines Dean contacts his mother to tell her that he is going to court, but she hangs up on him. Dean repeatedly calls Karen, but she does not pick up. He visits her home and watches as she reads a note he has left for her, before screwing it up and going back inside with a man. Karen comes to Summer Bay and follows Dean's friend, Willow Harris to Justin Morgan's house. Karen helps herself to some wine and assumes Willow is in the shower with Dean. Justin goes to find Dean, while Willow stays with Karen. After learning that Dean is working in a garage, Karen tells him she is proud of him. Karen loses her temper at Willow and demands another bottle of wine. She also shouts at John Palmer when Dean attempts to explain his absence from community service, and later attempts to run John down in her car. She crashes the car and injures her head. Karen refuses to see a psychiatrist, so Dean takes her to his caravan. Karen propositions Dean's friend Colby Thorne when he comes to take her statement. Karen leaves the Bay after flagging down a passing motorist. Upon her return, her behaviour continues to be erratic and she spirals out of control. She strikes Dean with a frying pan, knocking him unconscious and leaves the gas on before falling asleep. They are soon found by Willow. Karen leaves the hospital and Dean finds her on the beach, where he explains that she needs help. Karen breaks down completely and in a rage she claims that she has always hated her son, words which Dean ignores as he allows the police to take Karen away. Weeks later, Dean and Colby visit Karen, who has been diagnosed with schizoaffective disorder, and Karen apologises to Dean for what she said to him. Colby tries to ask Karen about his stepfather, Ross Nixon, but she does not want to speak about him. She then reveals that Colby's mother, Michelle, is dead. Weeks later, Willow signs Karen out for the day, so she can speak with Dean. Karen says that she knows Ross turned up, and Dean and Colby got into some trouble. Dean tells her that Colby shot and killed Ross. He also says that he cannot stop thinking about it and has been having nightmares. Karen makes Dean promise her that he will seek help. Months later, Karen was discharged from the group home and befriends with Ben Astoni, who invites her for a beer. She reunites with Dean and meets Michelle's daughter Bella Nixon. Karen learn from Bella that Dean has a girlfriend and was not happy when Dean didn't mention that he is in a relationship. Karen meets Dean's girlfriend and Ben's daughter, Ziggy Astoni and they didn't get along well. Karen and Dean were invited to dinner by the Astoni's and Karen gets into a feud with Ben's wife, Maggie Astoni.